The Secret Power Saga
The Secret Power Saga is made up of films 21 through 30 of Gra: The Original Series. Gra 21: Gra Goes West One day, while tinkering with The Device, Gra finds out that it has a function to send the user back in time. Gra had always wondered what life was like in the Old West of the Land of Gra, so he decides to go back and explore it. He goes back in time, but he can't figure out how to get The Device to work again with the technology of the past. He ends up in an old tavern, where he meets the piany player, Schlipp Delicious, who teaches him all about life in the Old West (of the Land of Gra). They play a game of poker, in which they both cheat, which causes some tension. They have a duel, which Gra wins with his bubbles of death. After that, however, they become fast friends, and Gra tells him about The Device and that he is from the future. As it turns out, Schlipp is a bit of a tech genius, far beyond his time, and is able to figure out the problem with The Device. He is able to fix it, and they go back to the future together. Gra 22 Gra uses the same dark magic that Lector Laplander used to bring back The Doctor to bring back The Fruit Seeker. Meanwhile, The Doctor goes back to his old habits, rallying troops on Mipular in order to destroy Gra. With the recent death of their native Robopimp, the level of hatred for Gra on Mipular has greatly increased, and he is able to amass an entire army. The Doctor's brother helps to start a propaganda campaign to get the inhabitants of Mipular even more riled up and ready to attack Gra. Gra prepares for the upcoming battle by gathering every weapon in his arsenal, including the X-Factor, The Device and the balloon weight, but even then, he feels that this will not be enough. The Doctor begins to have doubts about whether invading The Land of Gra at this time is a good idea, but a quick motivational speech from his brother brings back his confidence. The Doctor finally leads the attack on Gra, and Gra counters with his own army. Gra's army wins against all odds, but Gra still feels like he'll need something even more powerful to deal with whatever comes next. Little does he know that The Doctor is thinking exactly the same thing. Gra 23: The Giver In order to best Gra, The Doctor searches the land for some tide-turning tool he could use. In an ancient shrine, he finds the answer: the uncontrollable power of The Unleashed. The Doctor looks for ways to use their power for his own gain. However, he accidentally unleashes The Unleashed, and they cause havoc around the Land of Gra, and even Gra himself is powerless to stop them. Along with The Unleashed, The Giver emerges from the shrine with the power to stop them. He gives Gra his Secret Power, powerful chi that manifests itself in tangled yarn around the possessor. After The Giver relinqueshes his gift to Gra, he disappears forever. With his new Secret Power, Gra easily subdues the Unleashed and transforms them into a less dangerous form, although they are still not contained... Gra 24: The Gra Quest Plagued by horrific dreams and a weakening sickness, Gra realizes that the Secret Power is too much for him to handle, and that it will kill him if he doesn't find the pearls that can keep its power under control. He enlists the aid of Captain Commanderson and, with the help of the Secret Power, gives him the power of a Mega Gra, just one step below Gra's position as Gra Gra. They then go on one of the greatest quests of all, in search of the pearls. They eventually find them, and Gra doesn't die. Yay. Gra 25: Death Sunset Not learning his lesson last time, The Doctor, with the help of Lector Laplander, again tries to harness the power of The Unleashed, a group of beings composed mostly of pure evil energy and that have little tangibility. He entraps them into his weapon to harness their energy and use it against Gra. Unfortunately for The Doctor, Gra, using the Secret Power, is able to reflect the weapon's energy back at it, killing The Doctor once again. Gra 26: Gra Unleashed When the energy from The Doctor's weapon was reflected back at it, the power of The Unleashed inside it was released. The Unleashed are now angry because of the way they were used and the damage done to them by their own reflected energy, and they are wreaking havoc in the Land of Gra. They attack Lector Laplander and The Fruit Seeker. While helping them survive, Gra becomes suspiscious when he sees that Lector is carrying Pip Pop's glasses with him. While protecting The Fruit Seeker and Lector, The Unleashed attack Gra with all their might. However, with the help of his Secret Power, Gra, The Fruit Seeker, and Lector escape, unharmed. Their safety comes at a price, however: The Unleashed have destroyed Gra's Secret Power. Gra 27: Basket of Hope The Unleashed are still on the loose. Any way used to try to stop them seems hopeless. Schlipp Delicious tries to examine The Doctor's weapon to discover more about the nature of The Unleashed. In doing so, however, he realizes that part of The Unleashed remained in The Doctor's weapon, and that it is about to escape. Unable to do anything, Schlipp has to watch as part of The Unleashed is released upon Gra's unsuspecting palace. Gra, in desperation, searches his palace for a legendary basket that is said to be able to contain the power of The Unleashed. He manages to lure The Unleashed in his palace into the basket, and out in The Land of Gra, he is able to do the same with the rest of The Unleashed. He stores the basket containing The Unleashed deep within his palace so that no one can harness its energy again in his lifetime. Gra 28: The Other Gra Gra is inexplicably transported to a strange new world. He asks locals for directions, but to no avail. Only one man seems to know the way back to Gra's world, and this man reveals himself to be Gra. It is then that Gra realizes that he has stumbled into a parallel universe, and he must fight his way back home by defeating parallel universe Gra and forcing him to give him directions back home. Normal Gra eventually defeats parallel universe Gra, and Gra arrives back home safe and sound. Gra 29: Guardians of Gra While The Unleashed was wreaking havoc in Gra's palace, ancient spirits residing within the palace were awakened. They are known as the Guardians of Gra, and they are bound to protect Gra and his land from any imminent danger that threatens them. However, The Unleashed have already been defeated. The Guardians' delayed response has them confused, so they begin looking for some source of peril for Gra, because they think that there has to be a reason for their awakening. In their confusion, they somehow think that Gra is a threat to The Land of Gra. Now, Gra has to fight against the very guardians sworn to protect him. With the help of Schlipp Delicious, they defeat most of them, although some escape. Gra 30: The Dollar Gra: Seattle Lector Laplander, now homeless and on the streets, recounts his glory days as The Doctor's assistant, specifially of their adventures with The Device. Meanwhile, to learn more about The Guardians, Gra decides to explore the place from which they emerged. In doing so, he falls into a chasm. He lands in the tomb of The Guardians, which is run by a giant frog thing who calls the place Seattle. In order to escape, Gra must pass a series of tests, including defeating the remaining Guardians in the tomb and destroying an Unleashed. Eventually, he escapes, understanding more about The Guardians (and himself) than ever before.